Thawing Ice
by SerpentWolf15
Summary: BoyXBoy my OC and PEIN!, Kazu has suffered a lot in his short life time and is broken but is a vampire pein able to change himself enough to help out the little Neko before it's too late? Rated M for obvious reasons XD R&R
1. Chapter 1

**PeinXOC**

**Basic understanding of the plot:**

**Pein and the akatsuki gang are mostly vampires and go to high school, WARNING YAOI AND A NEKO!**

**Author:**

**FalconsWing**

**Prologue :~:**

_Screams filled the icy night air as I women ran through the dark backstreets, her brown hair flying out behind her like a cape and her high heels tapping on the cement. Her cherry red lips were parted as she took in deep breaths and her scantily clad body was covered in scratches that dripped blood, an orange flash caught the womens frail wrist and in one cruel twist snapped it cleanly. Her screams echoed off the walls and the man that held her grinned sadistically, letting the women go he watched her collapse onto the glass ridden ground in pain holding her broken wrist protectivly against her man kneeled down and pulled the girl up by her hair, he nuzzled her neck and sniffed deeply savouring the scent. Opening his mouth twin fangs slid from his gums and glinted dangerously in the moonlight before they were plunged into the girls neck, her lips parted in a silent scream as he drank from her. _

_After what seemed like horus but was only minutes the man dropped the dead female to the ground crueally her head cracking on the cement, he wiped his mouth clean of the blood and walked out of the alley. A man with two diffrent colored eyes detached himself from the shadows that covered the alley and chuckled slightly, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food Pein?" said man just grinned and continued walking. _

_As he exited the alley with the mysterious man in toe he passed under a street light, his bright orange hair and strange eyes were momentarily in veiw before he seemed to almost dissapear into the darkness. A dark chuckled floated back to the dead body of the women that rats had started to gather around._


	2. Meeting Pein and lots of memories

**PeinXOC**

**Basic understanding of the plot:**

**Pein and the akatsuki gang are mostly vampires and go to high school, WARNING THIS HAS A NEKO IN IT!**

**Author:**

**FalconsWing**

**Warning:**

**For mature audiences only! Dark themes and language! also RAPE but not as detailed since I hate putting my favourite OC through pain!~**

**Chapter One:~:~~:~:~:~:~~:~::~~::~:~:~:~:~::~:~:~;**

_**(Dream)**_

_Drip, drip, drip..._

_Blood dripped from the cold finger tips of a dead woman as she lay spread eagle on the cold wooden floor, her clothes ripped from her body and strewn around the room. Her death had not come quickly nor had it been easy and it is not hard to guess what had happened to her, a small figure hid under the table next to the body and shook with fear. Cat like ears twitched aroud listening out for any sounds indicating that someone was coming, his feline tail curled around his stomach and laid still. Blood painted the walls and splatters had gotten onto the young neko's shirt and the crimson clashed with the white cotten. The young boy crawled from his hiding spot and kneeled next to the womens body, his cheeks stained with silent tears, the boy reached over and pulled a necklace from his mothers neck and secured around his own. It was a strange blue circle with what seemed to be whiskers in the middle, the boy bowed his head in prayer and then left the dark and silent house. He walked past a dead body that seemed to be a man, bits of bone protruded from his face or what was left of it anyway. He stepped outside and looked around, he was about to leave but that was when the townspeople came. They cut him and kicked him, screaming horrible things into his ear and carving up his skin like a jack-o-latern. Just when the boy thought they had had enough and were leaving he felt a searing pain run down his face, he squeezed his eye shut and felt the hot pain course over his eye and finish at his chin. They then tore off his clothes just like his mother and he looked up through his good eye to see many of the townsmen leering down at him with something scary glinting in their eyes. He was forced onto his hands and knees and his face was shoved into the dirt, he cried out in pain as the searing pain started, the man atop him grunted with pleasure as he thrust in and out of the small figure and when he was finished the rest of the men took turns. They left the boy at only age 10 broken and bleeding on the ground, he curled into himself his tail tucked around his body and his ears flat against his skull. _

_**(Dream Over) +_+**_

A 16 year old boy gasped in fear and shot up from his bed, his sweat slicked body hit the floor with a loud thump. His sensative ears could hear his heart thumping and his fast breathing, he took deep breaths trying to calm himself down. After five minutes of the calm breathing he finally settled down enough to stumble to his feet and get into the shower to wash the stench of fear and sweat from his pores. He sighed as the water slid down his body almost as if it were washing away his problems and for a moment the boy felt something lift from his shoulders but as he shut of the water and towled dried himself it came back full force. The boy sighed and got dressed in his usual baggy jeans with his tail wrapped around his thigh a cap that covered his ears and a black shirt. He walked down the steps to the ground floor of his apartment complex hoping to get past the owner but no such luck befalled him, "Kazu! your payment is late, now you remember those three choices I gave you last time?" the wrinkly old man leered at Kazu and he stiffened slightly remembering his dream\memory. Kazu nodded stifly and chucked his bag to the corner of the main room and walked towards the old man, inside his head he was screaming at himself telling himself not to do it again but it was either this or the old man kicks him out or tells everyone what he really is, he had proof aswell. He kneeled in front of the man and the old man unzipped his pants and let his erection out from its cage, Kazu inwardly cringed before he put his mouth over the tip and started to suck and lick. The old man fisted Kazu's hair and pushed him further onto his member while moaning loudly.

**(Time skip to 8:30, it was only 7:00am before)**

Kazu walked into the high school with his back pack slung over his shoulder and his mouth smelling of mint, his long black hair was tied at the base of his neck into a pony tail that hung to his middle back, his fringe covered one side of his face to the edge of his jaw successfully hiding the hideous scar that marred his face. As he walked throught he corridors to the main office he was gifted with many stares and crude remarks, Kazu didn't show any reaction and continued untill he walked through the glass door to the expensive looking office. He walked over to the reception desk and was greeted by a girl with short black hair that framed her face, "Name's Kazu, just moved here" the girl scowled at his sentence and rude tone of voice before getting a schedule out for him. "Just follow the map here and you'll find all you're classes with ease, I'll go get someone to help you today" she smiled kindly but Kazu just looked at her blankly. She walked out of the room and Kazu slumped into one of the many couches that framed the walls, he fiddled with his bag strap and didn't even glance up when the girl walked back in with his 'Tour guide' he stopped in front of Kazu and he had to stop himself from letting his ears twitch and just continued to ignore the person in front of him, "You know it's rude to ignore people and not talk to them when they are helping you right" Kazu just continued to fiddle with his bag. He already didn't like the man that stood before him "I only talk to people nicely and look at them when talking if I respect them and you I do not respect one bit, I don't respect anyone actually so your fighting a losing war here" the man sighed in annoyance. Shizune said his name was Kazu and he had an attitude and looking at him now he believed it, his hair was obviously long and one whole side of his face was covered with a long fringe. He wore baggy clothes and looked as if he hated the world and would kill anyone that got in his way, to put it simply he found him quite attractive. "My name's Pein and obviously for you it isn't a pleasure to meet me but oh well now get up and come with me I'm to show you where your locker is then we go to class, coincidentally I'm in the same grade as you" Kazu sighed in annoyance, _'great, juuuuust great I'm stuck with this crack job for a whole year'_ Pein glanced at the boy from the corner of his eye and twitched his nose, the boy smelled strange not like the disgusting humans that bustled around them but like a...feline?. He then noticed the boy's cap had moved slightly to the right due to something moving on top of his head, Pein moved quickly and dragged the boy to a secluded hallway and shoved him against a wall. The boy hissed at him showing off little fangs and then it all clicked and Pein smirked.

Kazu stiffened slightly as he realised what he had just done and closed his mouth with a snap and glared at Pein. His scent had annoyed kazu the minute he got a wiff of it, it smelt like the forest after it has rained but something almost like a wilted flower mixed in. Almost as if Pein himself were as dead as the wilted flower. Kazu flinched as Pein moved foreward and pinned him to the wall, his scent invaded Kazu's scent glands but he was more scared at the proximity of the man. "So Kazu, your a little Neko aren't you" Pein removed the cap that hid Kazu's ears and was rewarded with two black ears with orange tips that started twitched around like crazy the minute they were free. Pein licked up the side of Kazu's neck enjoying the taste of his skin, Kazu stiffened even more and his eyes went unfocused as he remembered:

_**(memory)**_

_"Come on you stupid kid hurry up and take 'em off" Kazu's wide Azure blue eyes looked up at the man in front of him, his eyes glistened with unshed tears as he eyed the blade the man held clutched in his hand. Kazu shakily started to strip for the disgusting man, and was suddenly pushed up against the wall his feet dangling off the ground. _**Kazu?...**_ the man licked up the side of Kazu's neck before he bit into the sickly pale skin. Kazu cried out as excrutiating pain ran through his system, the monster holding him started to feel Kazu and as much as he wished he could get away he couldn't because the monster was too strong. _**KAZUUUUU!**_ little Kazu jerked up, the monster was gone and he was alone in the alley as naked as the day he was born. Someone had called his name, he looked around but froze when he heard the dogs. His ears twitched nervously and he got up and ran as fast as he could, his sensative feline ears picked up the paw steps of the dogs as they chased him, he suddenly felt a burning pain in his ankle and he crashed to the dirty concrete floor. The dog jump on him and aimed for his ne-__** KAZU! GET BACK HERE YOU NEKO!**_

_**(Memory over!) O.O'**_

Kazu jerked and looked into the glowing red eyes of the monster much like the one that had bitten him and he slid to the floor paralyzed in fear, he would get hurt again. The realisation hit Kazu and his mind cleared into something akin to ice and he shoved his scarred right arm up and shoved it near Pein's face "Go ahead and take what you want monster, most of you are already finished by now, no need to prolong the enevitable anymore than necassary" Pein looked at the wrist, he could hear the strong pulse of blood as it rushed through his system and he leaned foreward and grabbed the wrist. His mouth opened as his fangs slid from their gummy cases and poised themselves above the strong pulse in the wrist.

**REVIEW PPLE AND TELL ME WHAT YA' THINK! if I get at least 2 reviews I'll do a chapter 2 :~:**


End file.
